The Unknown
by EricaElliot
Summary: Jade Gilbert hasn't been seen since her parents death, not by anyone. Only her and Elena, her younger sister, and her mysterious savior know why. Its he first day of her senior year and Jade is back, but shes different . The only person who Jade actually trusts now KittyKat.
1. Chapter 1

The first light of day began to creep through the curtains, shining on my eyes ans rising me from my slumber. I hate mornings but due to Jeremy's recent bodily discoveries its easier for me to wake an hour earlier and get a good wash.

I looked around my room, the blank walls staring straight back. I wondered across the hall into the bathroom i shared with my siblings. I lazily splashed my face with some ice cold water and turned on the shower.

I took a quick shower and soon enough I was wide awake. Ready for another day of school.

I danced my way to my wardrobe and pulled out an outfit.

I was wearing long white socks that just went past my knees. They brought out the dark tones in my legs. I wasn't as dark as Elena but I wasn't as pale as Jeremy either. Accompanying them was my white floor printed Dr. Martins. Covering my rear was a pair of short short. I usually don't flaunt to much skin but it was summer and I was 18. Tucked into my shorts is my pink lace vest and over that I wore a cream cardigan.

I left my brown curly hair down and only applied a bit of natural make-up. Elena's alarm went off as soon as i was finished. Typical.

Then as if on cue I heard the bathroom door slam and lock, time for my exit to the coffee machine.

"Hey, aunt Jenna." She was already making me a coffee when i walked into the room.

"Good morning. Your up early aren't you, I seem to recall you hating mornings."

"I do still ate them. But there is one thing I ate more and thats being locked out of the bathroom." I cringed. She chuckled and handed me the coffee.

I took a sip and sighed, coffee was my fuel. But it had to be homemade. I wasn't into Starbucks or Costa.

"Hey." Aunt Jenna said as Elena walked into the room.

"Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?" She rolled her eyes and I laughed

"He's 14. They don't think." I said monotone.

Elena grabs the coffee pot, but Jenna takes it back.

"Hey, you'll get me in trouble." She cried.

"What about Jade? Shes drinking it?" Elena asked Jenna Looking offended. I huffed at her stupid whining.

"Quit whining." I said glaring over at her.

"Jade is eighteen." Jenna reasoned.

"Good morning." My mum said flowing into the kitchen. Going straight to the coffee like everyone else.

"Morning, mom." Elena and I chirped in unison. She kissed us both on the cheek and headed over to the table to sit with aunt Jenna.

"Hey, Mum. Will you drop me off at school early? I want to err.. meet Matt." Elena said scratching her neck.

"I can't right now, Hun. I'm sure Jade can though." Elena was about to protest when I cut her off. I wasn't about to let her put mum through one of her guilt trips.

"Sure, Come on!" I waved her to me. I walked outside grabbing my keys an bag on the way. I stood for a second looking at my baby. My Grandma had left me quite a bit of money in her Will. I used half of it to buy myself a car.

Its a four seated black Figaro. The interior is white so I'm very peculiar about who goes in also ave to wear their seat belt and keep their hands on their laps.

"So why are you meeting Matt so early?" I asked Elena trying to make conversation.

"No reason." She muttered.

"Don't lie to me Lena."

"I said it was nothing." She snapped.

"Okay, I was just asking. I thought you might have came to your senses and decide to tell Matt that you don't love him."

She scoffed, "Its really none of your business."

"He's my best friends little brother and your stringing him along. You have been for years. Do you think that's fair? What if Vicki was to do that to Jeremy?" I shouted back.

"Like that would happen. She may be a slut but, Jeremy?" she mock laughed. I pulled over abruptly and reached over to open her door.

"Get out!" I said calmly but she got the message. I was pissed. Beyond pissed.

"You can't be serious?" She asked her face contorting in disbelief.

"I'm dead serious, Get out."

"You know what, Jade. Not everyone is as perfect as you." She got out the car and looked at me through the open door. "Everything I do I'm in your shadow."

She slammed the door of my car and i drove off to meet Vicki. Her guilt trips don't work on me. She does it for attention. I have always had to do things her way and I'm completely done with her.

I pulled up at school and went to look for Vicki.

"Hey, Jade!" I heard from behind me and i spun round to see Matt.

"Hey Matty," I opened my arms to hug him and he obliged. "Wheres Vik?"

"She's round near the smokers corner, with the druggies." He said sounding less than pleased about this. "Where's Lena?"

"I kicked her out of my car. A mile down the road." I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"I'll go get her." He smiled. "Bye Jade."

I wandered over to the smokers corner and headed straight for Vik.

"Jad, there you are." She smirked taking a drag of her Cig. I coughed as she breathed the smoke into my face.

"Every morning, without a fail, you blow smoke in my face." I shook my head. She put out her Cig and took my arm. Dragging me towards the building. When me and Vicki came back here we would be in our last year of high school. We would both be Eighteen and facing examinations for college. This was the last Day of our final year and I was going to make it count.

- x -

I sat there stewing in my own anger. I can not believe that self centered bitch blew us off for the bon fire.

We were in the middle of a Pictionary game when the house phone went off.

Jenna picked up the phone quickly as to avoid making a further fool of herself. her drawing is terrible.

"Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary." She said into the phone. Great it was Elena.

"You do. You're terrible." He chuckled.

"Bite me, Grayson." Aunt Jenna whipped back.

"Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?" Jenna said looking at us all wide eyed.

"Unbelievable." I got up from where I was sat and went to get my coat.

"Here." I heard my mum say. Jenna handed her the phone. "Elena, everything okay?"

"He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now." My mum said solemnly.

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it." Mum replied to what ever Elena was moaning about.

"You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free." I smiled at my mum, she always knew what to say. "Alright stay there, I'm coming to get you." she hung up on Elena

"No your not," My dad said. "We'll both go."

"Oh no you don't. I'm going." I was out the door before any of them could protest.

Stupid Elena.

I drove across wickery bridge towards the location of the bon fire, i was planning to go with Vik but i heard aunt Jenna was in town a d changed my plans.

As i got closer to the bon fire i could see Elena at the end of the road talking to some blue eyed guy.

I got out and walked over to her.

"Who was that?" I asked her as i got closer.

"Who was who?" She asked a little confused and shok my head. Typical Elena, she never tell me anything.

"Just get in the car, but put your shoes in my boot i dont want your dirty feet on my seats." She rolled her eyes.

She got in after puting her shoes in the back. I started the engine and backed up. I was just on the edge of a ditch in the forest.

A bang was heard as my tire popped on something.

"Oh for fuck sake." I cried. "My baby!"

"Oh please, your sent to do one thing and you screw it up. This is just like you, you do everything perfect when it benefits yourself but when its something for me you pop your tire typical." Elena screamed at me and i glared at her. I went to get my spare tire from the boot.

"Says you! Your just a selfish bitch, eveything you do benefits yourself. Maybe if you'd listened to me and our parents you'd have stay home tonight and non of this would be happening." I shouted back.

She stared at me for a moment, "This is because your jealous of me isnt it, you have never been the popular sister and you've never been the pretty sister so your getting back on me by being the bigest bitch ever."

She pushed my shoulder harshly.

"Jealous of you? Your an egotistical bitch who think the world revovles around herself. I am not jealous of you, your just to full of yourself to see that i dont care if you jump off a cliff, as long as you do it quietly." I shouted, before realising it was harsh.

I walked over to the poped tire and Elena looked angery.

"You might care but everyone else would and thats alot more than I could say for you." I dropped the tire and turned round. I hit her across the face so fast I didnt even know it had happened until, she made a squeak. She didn't wait long because a whole two seconds later she had pushed me and I stumbled backwards. I tripped over the tire and fell. Straight down into the ditch. Sicken cracks sounded as pain ran through my body. I hit the ground and the air was knocked out of me.

I looked down at my stomach to see a piece of wood sticking out of it. The blood was leaving my body fast I looked up to see Elena whose face was blank.

"Elena!" I gasped. Fading in and out of contiousness.

"Elena, wheres your sister?" I heard my mum ask. She must have called mum and dad to come pick us up.

"She went to find Matt, to see if he'd help her change her tire. You know Jade, she wont leave her baby." Elena laughed nervously. I groaned a little, trying to scream to my mum.

"Well come on then, Jadey is old enough to take care of herself." My dad said and I could hear their feet retreating.

I closed my eyes, my breathes becoming shallow.

I opened them when i heard the crunch of a twig.

A shadow hovered over me.

"Elena?" Was the last thing i said before i gave into the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled onto the porch, leaves in my hair and blood on my dress, the events of what had happened last night still swam in my head. Crawling out of that ditch after I was saved.

Walking past the wickery bride only to see my parents car in the water. A couple of polices cars and an ambulance were still there and by the looks of it there was no survivors. I didn't care anymore, yes I love my parents but after watching my own sister try to kill me i realised that family was nothing but a group of people with the same names and DNA.

My savior, who I had found out was my sisters doppleganger and she was infact a five hundred year old vampire. She informed me on what had happened with Elena and my parents and told me she was always watching. She had a plan, so I gave her my number and told her to contact me if she ever needed help. She had asked me to come and travel with her, she seemed to like me because I was the only other person who thought my sister was an attention seeking whore.

I had to decline, I felt that if I left Elena would just end up killing the rest of my family.

Whether it be on purpose or by default.

So I came back home, I pushed open the door and walked in like a zombie.

I head straight for the living room where I heard crying.

As soon as i stepped in the door way Jenna scooped me up into a hug. "Oh Jade, there you are. I though you were dead." I just looked at her and smiled.

"No, i just went to find Matt." I said looking directly at Elena. "You know what I'm like, can't leave my baby out there all alone." Elena eyes widened.

"But Jade your covered in blood, are you hurt?" Aunt jenna started fusing and Jeremy looked concerned.

"I'm fine. I fell in a ditch and banged my head, knocking myself out. The girl who helped me out scraped her knee and this is her blood, shes fine though."

"Well I'm glad your okay, but theres something you need to know." Aunt Jennas eyes filled with tears.

"I know Jenna, I had to walk past Wickery Bridge." I pulled her into a hug and let her cry, but I never stoped glaring at Elena. Jeremy was watching me glare at Elena a cold glint in his eyes. I know what we were all thinking, but none of us had the guts to say it. Well I did but i didn't want to hurt Jenna or Jeremy any more. This was all Elenas fault.

I let go and wiped away Jennas tears. "I'm going for a bath."

I left for my room, wiping away the stray tear. I would not cry, but I had to get away.

I did as I said. I took a bath and called Katherine, asking her if she need any company for the next three months. In a month I would be eighteen and two months after I would start my senior year. If i wanted to get anywhere in life I had to be away fron this town, away from Elena. Jeremy and Jenna would survive for a month or two.

The phone rang twice, "I knew you'd call Jade."

"I know, all thats stopping me from ripping off Elenas head is this plan of yours and possibly my families sanity." I laughed humourless.

"So you want me to teach you how to become a badass bitch like me." She askes.

"I want you to teach me everything you know so that I can destroy my sister." I said deadly serious.

"I love the way you think, Gilbert. I'm in!" Katherine said down the phone.

"I'll pick you up in two hours, that long enough for you?" She asked down the phone.

"Yeah, see you then." I said before hanging up.

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out my big purple suit case. I filled it with everything I would need and anything I would miss, like my teddy bear and my books. I was almost done but one thing was missing.

I need something to remind me of my parents, inside I was missing them, my mind was screaming for them and I was ripping my hair out holding in the cries.

I walked through the hall and into my parents room. I took a few t-shirts from my dads draws, i always wore his clothes. They were big and soft and smelled like home. I took one of his jumpers aswell.

Next was my mum. I did the same, taking her coat, a jumper and a bottle of her favourite perfume.

It didnt fill the parent shaped hole in my heart but it was a start.

The coat I picked out of my mothers was her favourite, it was a small leather jacket. It was real leather and it was in perfect condition. I pulled around myself hugging it.

I was on my way out of the room. When I saw it, a tiny silver locket with a blue stone. The same colour as mine and my mums eyes.

I took it from her necklace stand and clipped it round my neck.

I breathed in her smell and left for my room where I found Elena sat on my bed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking up t me with her attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Those big innocent brown orbs would make anyone but me, I was immune to them.

"Elena honey, its fine." She relaxed and was about to get up and hug me when I glared her. "What you did has only made it easier for me to carry out my plans of ruining your life."

Her face dropped and she lookes scared, "How are you even alive, Jade. There was piece of wood impaled in your chest."

"No there wasn't, your imagining it." I said puting finale bits into my case.

"Where are you going? You cant leave us! And you cant take all that stuff its not yours!" Elean tried to stop me.

"Lets get his clear Elena, you are not my sister! What you did was way beyond anything I would have expected from you! I'm leaving and you won't stop me. Plus i'll take what I want and I hope you try and stop me! I'd love to have another reason to break that pretty little nose of yours." I grabbed my suit case and my phone, heading down he stairs.

Jenna and Jeremy saw my case and looked up at me worriedly.

"Dont worry, I'm not going forever." I said too them and they seemed to relax. "Im going to stay with my friend Katie for a few months. I will be back before my senior year. I just need to get away for a while or i might regret not going."

Jeremy hugged me good bye and i told him if he needs anything to ask Vicki. I gave him her number. I hugged Jenna and told her how amazing i thought she'd be at being sole carer of me and my siblings. She asked if i was coming to the funeral and I told her I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Then I had one more thing to do and that was tell Vicki, the call was short and she completely understood. I told her that Matt could have my car if he fixed it up.

She didn't know this but I was just going to get Katherine to compel me another.

Katherine beeped her horn and I grabbed my suit case.

"Bye guys." I hugged my aunt and Jeremy. I ignored Elena completely and both Jenna and Jer noticed.

I got in the car and turned to my new friend.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Definately!" I nodded and she speed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the creators. The only thing i own is my plot line and Jade Gilbert

-x-

-x-

I was driving, it felt as if I'd been driving for hours.

I had changed alot over the past three months, my hair was now dark brown with blonde bottoms. I had a tan from travelling the medaterianian with Katherine. She bought me a whole new wardrobe and compelled me a car.

A pretty good car if i do say so myself, its a ferrari 250 GT California. She said it was an Eighteenth birthday present.

We had became closer over the months, she had been teaching me her diabolical ways and I was teaching her how to be Ele She taught me how to kill a vampire which was usefull as two now occupied Mysticfalls.

She taught me how to fight and most importantly how to be a sadistic bitch who gets away with almost everything. I taught her how to act innocent and awkward. How to make people feel guilt for her and how to be a sweet teen.

It had been a fun couple months, we had been to seven different countries spending at least a week in each. My favourite had to be England. Least favourite was probably France.

I was returning to mysticfalls. The last two weeks of the holidays Kat and I spent in Virginia near Whitmore college. She compelled us a hotel room and we just spent it relaxing and shopping.

Katherine told me everything, like how Elena was adopted and really uncle Johns daughter and how she was going to use her pal Mason and Elena to win her Freedom back. From who, was the only thing she didn't say.

Before I left she gave me a present. A litre of her blood, she told me to drink some everyday so that if somehow I did die I will comeback.

It was sad letting her go but I know i'll see her .

Hopefully soon, I had been drive for about an hour. School starts in about twenty minutes.

I had all my new and old luggage in my car boot. All the presents I had picked up for Jeremy, Vicki and Jenna from the different countries in my bag.

From what i gathered from my phone calls with Jenna, Jeremy is going to like the ones I got him from Amsterdam the most.

I also got them both some Vervain jewellery.

I drove past the sign that said 'Welcome to MysticFalls.'

I shiver ran through mine spine, all of a sudden I was excited, to see Vicki, to see Jer and Jenna.

I pulled up in my car in the school car park. Leaving my sun roof down I got out and locked my baby.

"JADE!" I spun round and saw Vicki. She ran straight into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"Vic," she pulled away and looked at me.

"You look so different, black skinnys, leather and heels? I love it." She pulled me into a hug again. " is that a Ferrari? Did you cat fish someone?" She asked sizing up my car.

"No, it was present!" I said laughing at her. "Speaking of presents! I went travelling and got you some things!" I went in the back of my car and pulled out two gift bags.

I gave her the bag and she thanked me. The first thing she pulled out was her Cannabis lollies and i giggled.

"Really, Jad?" She rolled her eyes but unwrapped it and ate it anyway.

"Good right?" I asked and she nodded.

"God yes!" She looked as if she was in heaven and placed the gift bag in her school bag.

"Well I need to go find Jer," I smiled at Vicki and walked away.

I was walking down the hallway when I seen Elena walk out of the boys bathroom and straight into Stefan Salvatore. Oh boy, I rolled my eyes and waked over to them. I nudged them out the way and walked into the toilet. Jeremy was stood over the sink, his eyes bright red. I chuckled and he whipped around to look at me.

"Jade?" He asked and rushed over to hug me. I hugged him back gladly.

"I've missed you baby Gilbert."

"I missed you two." He smiled.

"Here, I got you some presents." He smiled took the bag. He did the exact same thing Vicki did. His eyes widened when he looked at me.

"You dont mind?" He askes shocked.

"You'll get over it in your own time, Vicki and I were worse than you at your age. Knock your self out." I winked and we walked out the toliet together.

"I forgot how much cooler you are than Elena. Where did you get these from," he gestured to weed pop.

"Amsterdam, dear brother. Find me at lunch I'll tell you all about it." I patted his back and walked off around the corner.

Just my luck, I stumbled into Elena.

"Hey, Jade." She said trying to stop me, the vampire was stood next to her. My face turned into a huge grin

"Elena!" My smiled dropped from my face. "Piss off."

I walked around them.

"That was rude," Stefan said stopping me. "Apologise."

"I'll apologise when hell freezes over, now take your hands off me Salvatore or I'll stab you with my pencil. " I glared and he let go.

The day went fast and i was soon home. Jenna was hysterical when I came in, she just cried. I gave her all the present I bought and told her about my travels. I vowed that one day I'd take her traveling.

I was now sat infront of the TV, a tub of Ben and Jerry's in my arms. I was waiting for Jeremy, he was getting changed. I said I'd treat him to a meal and a game of pool at the Grill.

A knock sounded on the door and I jumped up.

"I'll get it," I placed down my ice cream and skipped to the door.

I swung it open and was greeted by Stefan Salvatore.

"Er, have I got the wrong house?" He aked stupidly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you looking for Elena?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised and he nodded.

"Then no, its not the wrong house. Elena! It s for you!" I shouted up to her.

"Wait your related to her?" He aked confused and I rolled my eyes.

"Shes my sister." I shrugged. Jeremy came down the stairs and nodded to me.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. Elena was close behind him and I was trying to avoid her.

"Where are you guys off." She asked all smiley.

I just stared her down for a second, "come on jeremy!"

He noded and followed me to my car.

We made it to the grill in no time. Jeremy was at the bar ordering our drinks while I looked through the menu.

"You need to stop," I heard the voice of Bonnie Bennett.

"Stop what BonBon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Blaming Elena for what happened to your parents." She said boldly.

"Not she deserves it, it was her fault after all. Plus thats not all I blame her for so but out Bennet!"

Jeremy came back to the table with the drinks and Bonnie left.

Jer and I talked for a while and ate for a bit. After a while he went to play pool with Vicky and I sat alone.

"Please, Jade!" Bonnie begged sitting down infront of me. "Its tearing her up."

"Its tearing me up to, but you don't care about that do you. Just about Elena. Its always about Elena!" I slammed my fists on the table. Most of the bar went quite. I bent closer to Bonnie. "This time I don't care. She could jump off a building and I wouldn't bat an eye lid."

Bonnie looked shocked and Istood up, "I need some air." I stood up ready to leave and Bonnie grabbed my arm. She froze and her eyes glazed over.

A witch? Interesting, Katherine will need to know this.

"What did you see Bonbon?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"N-nothing." She dragged her hand away and I walked to the exit leaving without saying another word.

The cold wind blew against my skin as I walked over to my car. The breeze up for a few seconds. And I stood on the spot turning around.

I came face to face with the other Salvatore brother.

"So your the mysterious crazy angry sister." He smirked. "Jade isn't it?"

"Yes. And your the psycho stalking vampire brother. Damon. It a pleasure." His smiled fell from his face.

"How do you kn-"

"Know that your a blood sucking psychopath? I have my sources." He pushed me up against, my car. " hey leave the car alone!"

"I can't have you knowing, Gilbert. You could tell someone. Sorry."

I knew what he was about to do but I didn't flinch.

"Don't bother trying to kill me Damon. I won't tell." He seemed to contemplate this.

"Why not?" He asked me releasing his grip on me a little. "I miss my vampire buddy and we want the same thing." I got closer to him.

"What might that be?" He asked getting closer himself.

"To make our siblings life a misery." I whispered, really close to his ear.

"I love your thinking," he smirked and closed the gap.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the creators. The only thing i own is my plot line and Jade Gilbert

"So, why do you hate Elena so much?" Damon asked as we danced on tables in the boarding house half naked.

"She did something that can't be forgiven." I closed my eyes and kept dancing.

"You don't blame her for killing your parents do you? Because I totally get it. Stefan killed our dad." He passed me the bottle of bourbon.

"I do blame her for that but thats not what made me hate her so much!" I passed the bottle back and he sat down on the couch.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously, I jumped off the table onto him and he smiled.

"She tried to kill me." I shrugged and took the bottle back.

"How?" His eyes widened. "I didn't expect Elena to be the psychotic type."

"Well I was picking her up from a party because she had just broken it off with Matty and he was her ride. I was already pissed at her because she blew off family night." I growled just remembering. "I was turning the car around and the tire popped. We started arguing and she then pushed me, I tripped over the spare tire and fell into a ditch where I was impailed by a tree branch."

"That seems like it was an acciedent." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"And I would have treated it as one if she hadn't left me there to die. She called our parents told them I went to find Matt to change my tire. She left me there dying." I said my jaw set.

"Wow, that is one crazy family you have, how did you survive then."

"Katie found me, my vampire friend, she healed me and helped me out." I shrugged. "She explained to me that my parents were dead but Elena escaped, that didn't seem fair. They were ten times better than Elena. Yet they died and she lived. Katie said I could go with her, travel, become a vampire."

"But you said no." He stated.

"At first I did, I wanted Elena to know I was alive. I wanted her to know I knew what she did. Then I left with Katie for the summer. Traveling everywhere. She taught me how to spot a vampire, how to defend myself against them and when the time is right I want to turn."

"Interesting, I think you'll make a good vampire." He smirked, pulling me up on my feet.

We started dancing.

"What the hell is going on here, Damon?" Stefan shouted seeing me and I giggled.

Stefan walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Put the rest of your clothes on and go home. Forget this happened." He tried to compell me, I nodded and left through the front door. I stealthily crept round the back of the house to an open window. I heard Stefan tell Damon he had to leave me alone and then proclaim he was going to a party in the woods. As soon as Stefan left, I climbed through the window and Damon smirked.

"You sneaky devil." He laughed and picked me up around my waist spinning me.

"I know, he so thinks your compelling me. Idiot." I laughed. "I have an idea, but it depend whether or not you mind putting me in the hospital."

"What is this idea?" He smirked evilly.

"You'll see." I grabbed his hand and his shirt, dragging him out the front door.

Stefans POV

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline forbes approached me trying to wrap her arms around me. I pushed her off me gently.

"I think you've had too much to drink." I tried to move away but she stopped me.

"Well, of course I have. So—" she started but I cut her off mid sentance. I saw Elena over her shoulder.

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." Her face dropped and I walked past her.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena said, rolling her eyes in the direction of Elena

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" I asked carefully, trying to insult her friend.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." She joked and I smiled. She saw something behind me and her smile fell. "God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it?" I asked as she walked towards the forest.

"My brother." She said almost embarrassed. If only she knew, her brother was an angel compaired to mine.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." She said picking up speed.

"Need some help?" I asked before she speed of.

She turned around and shook her head. "Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!"

She ran off after him and I sat tight and waited.

Jades POV.

"Are you ready mister Salvatore?" I asked tiping my head to the side.

"This is brilliant, well for me anyway." He took me in his arms and I laughed.

"Remember, dont take to much or i'll die and become a vampire. I need to be human for the next part of the plan." He smirked and then bit me. I made sure to scream.

Stefans POV

I was still waiting for Elena when I heard a scream.

I brushed it off, probably just some teenagers.

"Somebody help!" I heard Elena shout. Jeremy was hold the body of his sister. Elena and Vicki were behind them.

Matt ran over to his crying sister and hugged her"Vicki? Vicki, calm down!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked seeing the blood on Jades neck. Blood.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" I heard Matt say, but I was trying to focus on keeping my control.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Jeremy said placing her down on a bench.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena cried in tears as Bonnie and Carolune tried to calm her.

"Put this on her neck." A boy called Dalton said, handing them a piece of cloth.

"Jade, come on, open your eyes, look at me. Please look at me." Jeremy said trying to wake his sister. I felt my face start to change. I was gone before anyone could notice.

Jades POV.

"What about Stefans face?" I asked Damon from his couch. I had to call Damon because nobody turned up to pick me up from the hospital.

"He couldn't control it, ran off with his tail between his legs." I laughed quietly. Lord knows Stefan would flip if he heard me.

"It was comical, did you see what I meant about Elena? Even when I'm bleeding out on the ground she manages to gather up

all the attention. Let me guess she was crying hysterically and Bonnie and Caroline crumbled. All teary eyed hugging."

Damon laughed and nodded, " hit the nail on the head."

"Erghh. I need a drink, I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of bourbon."

I was pouring myself a drink when I heard the front door open.

I walked out to see Elena.

"Stefan? Stefan?"she shouted.

She hadn't noticed me yet. A crow flew in house and Elena looked terrified when she came face to face with Damon.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." she stuttered and I decide to watch from the side line.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He said smirking.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena face crumpled up in confusion.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Big headed, much? "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon invited her further into the house.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She asked exaggerating her niceness. I wanted to hit her. I decide it was time to show my face.

"Living room," he said.

"Parlor," I added. Elenas head whippedaround to face me her eye brow creased.

"Sotheby's auction." He hit back and I laughed.

"It's a little kitschy for my taste." I added.

"You know Each other?Are you wearing his clothes ?" Elena asked surprised.

"Damon and I are good friends, I called him when nobody turned up at the hospital. He had to lend me some clothes since mine were all bloodied." I explained.

I could tell she visably relaxed and looked as if she felt bad. I decided to make her uncomfortable.

"So then we came back here and had 'thanks-again-for-that-help' sex ." I laughed and Elena's eyes widened.

Damon coughed trying to cover up his laughs.

"I can see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing

"The last one?" Elena asked confused. She was falling into his trap.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet" damon said pretending to be sorry he said anything.

"Nope." Elena said glaring slightly at Damon, catching on to his evil plan.

"Oops." I said laughing. She sent me a glare as well.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." She snapped.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said turning round and sure enough Stefan had appeared behind him.

I gulped down my drink.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said no emotion in his tone what so ever.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time, just like my girl is." Damon turned to me and winked. I sniggered. "Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." He said nodding at her. He then turned to me, " You to Jade." Elena looked afronted but I just rolled my eyes

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She smiled and left.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon waved at her and laughed as soon as the door was closed.

"Compell her to leave Damon." Stefan gestured to me and my mouth fell open

"Screw you Stefan. Damon I'll be in your room. What a douche bag" I got up and walked up the stairs.

I heard Damon laugh, and Stefan groaned.

Damon was definately the cooler brother. Elena has finally drawn the short straw. Even if mine and Damons 'Flirtationship' was a just a sham to expose Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the creators. The only thing i own is my plot line and Jade Gilbert

"So what's the plan, Damon." I asked as we walked down my street.

"Well a certain Miss Forbes let slip that Elena, Bonnie and Stefan are having dinner at yours today."

"So we gate crash, stir things up a bit more." I smirked evilly.

"Yes." He smirked back.

"We need to stop a shop first, i going to need some apple pie. " I said, I really loved messing up peoples plans.

-x-

"Surprise! Caroline said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert. I didnt really fancy eating at the grill again.

"Oh." Said a bit confused. Probably wondering why I was being nice

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said. I walked in and hung up my coat.

"Come i-"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan cut me off and I rolled my eyes.

"Waiting for one of these lovely ladies to invite me in." Damon smiled charmingly and Irolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started but stefan was determine.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan struggled for his words. "We're just... finishing up"

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said and went back into the dinning room where Bonnie was sat.

"You have a beautiful home," Damon smiled looking around. He picked up a photo of me as a baby.

"If you value your fingers you'll put thaf down." I glared at him playfully.

"Thank you." Elena glared at me for being rude and i ignored her.

"You were one cute baby," he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Pedophile!" I muttered and went to take my seat.

After dinner we moved into the living room.

Damon got into talking about stefan being accepted for the football team.

"I used to be a cheerleader, three years ago. Then I discovered drugs and my life got so much better."

I smiled dreamily.

"Jade!" Elena looked at me shocked and I laughed.

"Dont tell me you didn't know?" I laughed and she just looked shocked. "I was worse than Jeremy."

"Is worse than Jeremy." Damon added and I rolled my eyes.

"Well then we know where he gets it from." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"It runs in the immediate family." I whipped back.

"obviously not, I'm not like that." She glared.

I laughed at the irony, "Your worse, attention druggie. The bad egg."

She scowled and gathered up the plates.

"Do you have to be so horrible to her? She lost her parents too." Bonnie scoulded.

"It was karma, by default jeremy and I got hurt to." I seethed back at bonnie.

"Karma for what?" Stefan asked confused.

"Ask your girlfriend," I got up. "Goodnight Damon." I ran for the stairs.

-x-

I thought that destroying Elenas life piece by piece would make me able to tolerate her goodie goodie facade but it still makes me irate.

It had been quite a while since the night we all had dinner, I had continued to pretend to be Damons girlfriend and I have continued to tell him ways to destroy stefan.

I hadn't seen Damon in a few days and I was begining to think he was dead.

We went to the founders day celebration together and he left in a hurry.

I was currently sat on my bed re reading the first Harry Potter when I heard the front Door slam and someone run up the stairs. It was Elenas door that slammed so I'm guessing its her.

About five minutes later she burst into my room.

"Jade you have to hear me out ok, Stefan is a vampire." She said. "I think Damon is aswell."

I looked up at her for a second. "I know." I then returned to my book.

"You knew! Since when." She demanded.

"Since I first met them." I shrugged, turning a page.

"You- you knew and didn't tell me?" I ignored her. "Jade! Jade answer me!" She screamed and snatched the book from my hands.

I glared up at her, "Yes I knew, I didn't tell you because you deserve nothing more than the deranged blood sucking Demon that is Stefan Salvatore. Give me the book."

She dropped it on the floor, "I'm your sister! What if he was to lose control and kill me?"

"You are not my sister, you never have been and you never will be you psycho bitch! I was hoping everyday, every second that you would be drained by him. Just so you could know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love!" I shouted and she filled up with tears. "Now get out of my room!"

I picked up the book and flopped back on the bed, she left silently.

-x-

I woke up the next morning to the front door banging.

I grumbled and ran down the stairs.

I opened he door to see Vicki.

"Vik?" I heard Jeremy from behind me.

Nobody had seen her in days, they'd even had search parties looking for her.

"Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire." Oh god no. First Damon, then Vicki. I faced palm, I'm going to kill Damon.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked trying to get Vicki to stand still.

"It's good. everything's good." She said and they started kissing infront of me.

"Woow, when did that happen." I asked but they seemed to occupied

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked her again.

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" She asked walking over to fridge and rummaging for food.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." He said sounding pissed.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." She shouted.

"Right Jer call Matt, I'm taking Vicki to my room. She needs a lie down" I grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"What gives, Jade?" She asked lying on m bed.

"Damon turned you?" I asked her and she froze.

"How'd you know?" She asked before she started crying. I sighed and flooped on the bed. I pulled her into a hug.

"Dont worry Vic, i'm going to help you."

-x-

I said that to Vicki with the upmost confidence in what I said. Now I've found my self search a halloween party for her. I tried to help but I failed.

So here i was now, running through the school halls dressed as Hermione Granger. I got outside just in time to watch Stefan stake Vicki.

I cried out, "Vicki!"

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screamed from beside me. Tears started streaming down my face.

I glared Stefan, screaming with rage I ran at him, intending to use hermiones wand as a stake.

I kick him In his chest before he had time to move and he fell I jumped on top of him and used all the strength I had to snap his neck.

He lay still and I brought the wand up above my head ready to plunge it into his heart.

"No!" Elena shouted. I turned to glare at her just in time to see her swing a plank off wood at me.

It hit me straight in my head and I heard a crack before the world went dark.

Damons POV.

I watched Elena knock the life out of her sister with a plank of wood. Jeremy had gone completely still next to me. Just staring at he dead Girlfriend and his dead sister.

Jades skull cracking would have been heard a mile away.

I looked down at my only friend in mystic falls and sighed.

"You didnt have to do that Elena." I said and she laughed humourlessly.

"She was about to kill your brother, Damon."

"That stick would have snapped the moment it touched his chest and you know it!" I shout at her.

"Get him out of here." She gestured to Jeremy and looked down at her feet. She really was a psycho.

-x-

I was just finishing off burying Vicki and Jade when i got a call from Stefan.

"What, now? Your girlfriend killed her other sibling?"

"I Need your help." Stefan said.

-x-

"You want me to compel him?" I asked shocked.

"It's what I want." Elena said crossing her arms and looking at me. She hadnt shed one tear over her sister death.

"Your used to getting what you want aren't you. What do you want him to know?" I asked.

"You'll do it?" Elenas eyes widened in shock.

"Yes but I'm not doing it for you. Im doing it for Jade, she wouldn't want her brother to suffer."

"She tried to kill your brother, why don't you hate her."

"Because she had just see him kill her best friend and her brothers girlfriend. She didn't deserve what you did to her and she sure as hell deserves more than the back road burial she got." I scowled bat her, "now answer my question before I leave."

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." She took a deep breath and continued. "I also want you to tell him Jade has left to go traveling. She said she would be back but he knows deep down she'll never come back."

I turned on my heel and walked into Jeremys room.

I crouched down and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to forget everything you've seen tonight, you went to the party and it was lame. Vicki has left town and shes not coming back. You shouldn't look for her or worry about her. You're going to miss her, bug you know its for the best. Jade has also left town, shes gone traveling with her friend, Katie. She said she will come visit but you know she won't come back. But deep down you know that there is something more going on than what Elena is telling you. You uncontiously know that she isn't travelling and Elena is hiding the truth from you. Improve your grades and stop with the rebel behaviour, c'mon man. Jade wouldn't want you to be a wreck. Forget I was here."

I got up and I left the room.

"It's done. The poor boy think his sister is in mexico living it up with Katie."

"Who's Katie," elena asked.

"Oh just that vampire that saved her the time you tried to kill her."

Stefans eyes widened and she paled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the creators. The only thing i own is my plot line and Jade Gilbert.

I gasped for air, but all I got was mud. I scrambled pulling myself upwards, hopefully towards the of what I presumed to be my shallow grave. I scrambled even more, it felt like I was dying all over again.

my head was pounding, I could feel sharp hot stabbing pains in my gum. I was in transition.

my hand pushed through the soft freshly dug mud. the cold air bounced off my fingertips as I tried to grasp something to help me get out.

The mud was slowly suffocating my already dead body. my hand slipped on a tree root, but it was no use. I couldn't get a grip of it. I might as well give up. I had began to pull my hand back into the grave when somebody else grabbed it. The person who did this pulled me out in one tug.

I gasped and flailed, breathing in the air I really shouldn't have needed.

"Well, you didn't last very long!" the familiar voice of the doppelganger.

"Katherine or is it Elena, because if its Elena I think you should run before I pluck out your eyes." I asked coughing out mud.

"Would Elena pull you from your grave?" Katherine said.

"probably not!" I Wheezed.

"Especially since she's the one who put you in it." Katherine said looking amused.

"What a bitch!" I screamed. I remembered. It was all coming back. She hit me with a plank of wood.

"And then Damon burried you out here." She said passing me a box, it fit perfectly in my palm.

"Damon did this? and I though we were friends!" I said calmly but inside I was ready to rip his head off. "What is this?" I asked Katherine gesturing to the box."Open it!" She said a big smile on her face, it was contagious because I soon found myself smiling aswell,despite the fact I'm dead.

I pulled off the wrapper and found it was a jewellery box. I opened the box and discovered a lapis Luzuli Ring.

It wasn't as big and clunky as Stefans and Damons.

It was a simple silver band and the luzuli was fashioned to look like a rose.

I smiled and hugged her, "You know Katherine, if you ever want to get rid of and replace Elena I wouldn't tell a soul." I laughed and she grabbed my arm. "What now?"

"Well your going to need some blood to complete transition and then I will drop you back home. I will go to the school and compell you perfect grades and authorised absence. Then we will skip in a couple of days and come back when the time is right."

"Sounds great to me." I smiled and Katherine opened the boot of her car. She picked up a blood bag and through it at me.

"Go on, I'm dying to see yoh as a vampire." She smiled. "I'll take you to your house, I will call you in a couple of days. Oh and Elena has your phone if you wondering."

"Thanks kitty kat, I really don't know where I'd be without you."

"I do, you'd be dead!" I rolled my eyes and we got in the car.

When we pulled up out side of my house I started to feel dizzy. I placed my hand on my head and closed my eyes.

"Better hurry, Jade. If you don't drink some blood soon your well on your way to dying for real."

"Oh harhar." I said rolling my eyes. "Im going to miss you."

"And I will miss you to, Jadey."

I pulled off the end of the blood bag and took a sip. At first it tasted matalic and revolting. But then it was as if all my taste buds changed and it was the most amazing thing.

My fangs pushed through my gums and I could feel the veins in my eyes appear.

"Vampirism looks good on you Miss Gilbert."

"Why thank you Miss Petrova." I winked, she told me I could have the rest of the blood bags in her car to tide me over until she could teach me to hunt with out killing anyone.

She sped off in her car and I waved her off.

I carried the box of blood bags up to the porch and placed them down on the porch swing.

I breathed in and cleared my head, knocking on the door three time.

Luckily enough Jenna opened the door and her mouth dropped open.

"Jade, why are you always covered in blood and mud when you come in late." Because Elena enjoys trying to kill me.

"I was attacked at the halloween party with mud and fake blood. Now I'm a dead Hermione Granger." I chuckled and she smiled rolling her eyes. "I woke up on a park bench, what time is it?" I asked yawning.

"O3:00am, come on in here. You need to get cleaned up." She said pulling me in the house and I smirked, I didnt even have to ask to get in. "Elena told me you were going traveling again, I knew she was lying. You can't miss senior year."

"Aunt Jenna, I am going travelling. Katie and I got permission from our schools to continue our work online. We can complete school on the road."

"Ahh, well you are eighteen. Do what you think is right hun. Now go get a shower you stink." She said and left for her roomI sniffed the air, "she's right." I gagged.

Before going up the stairs I grabbed my blood bags off the porch. I took a long shower and managed to get that horrid smell of death off me.

I crept into my bed and drained another blood bag before letting sleep take me. Dying was tiring.

-x-

I woke up early because the sound of the birds was much louder than usual. It was around eight o'clock.

I got dressed as fast as I could, I had a lot to do today.

I was just finishing brushing through my hair when I heard Bonnie and Elena in the next room.

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Ahh so Bonbon has figured out that she is a witch.

"I believe you." Elena said and I could almost hear the voices in her head telling her she was a bad person.

Bonnie told her she was a witch, Elena probably should have told her that her boyfriend is a Vampire.

Bonnie left five minutes later as she had to get home.

I walked into Elenas room and her jaw dropped. That seemed to be happening alot lately.

"Jade, how are you-" she said looking scared.

"Alive?" I said smiling at her sadistically. "I'm not. "

"You see my friend Katie is a Vampire, she gave me some of her blood to take everyday incase my psycho sister decided to try and kill me again."

"You're a vampire?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes I'm a vampire, because of you." I snarled. "You killed me, in front of our little brother. How does he feel about this?"

"He doesn't remember!" She said looking down at the floor.

"He doesn't re- .

"You had Stefan compell him, typical." I rolled my eyes.

"No actually, Damon did it." She said harshly, trying to hurt my feelings.

"I knew it," I laughed. "The idiot has fallen for you aswell."

"No he hasn't!" She tried to defend. As she said this her hand slipped into her pocket. I could her the slight tap as she dialed her phone.

I sped over to her and took her phone from her pocket. I lifted her up by her neck.

"Now listen to me dear Elena, I will be gone in few days. Traveling. You don't need to worry about me or what I do. If you and your boyfriends stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. If any of you at any point try to double cross me I'll hit back harder." I snarled and put her phone on her bed. I let go of her and let her drop. "Wheres my phone?" I asked.

"Top draw." She gasped out trying to catch. I retrieved my phone and hurried out Elenas room. I made my way over to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door and walked in.

Jeremy was half way across the room, his head phones in and tears in his eyes. The vervain braclet I got him still on his right wrist.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. At first he was startled, he jumped in his seat his eyes darting up. He seetled when he realised it was me. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh god, Jade. Eh - Elena told me you were traveling, why are you back so soom?" He tried to play dumb.

"Stop Jer, I know you know." I stroke his hair and pulled him back into the hug.

Hes been through to much sadness, especially for someone his age.

"I thought you were dead- I saw Elena kill you." He said almost hysterical.

"It will take way more than a plank of wood to kill me Jer." I laughed half heartedly. We sat on the end of his bed. "Now I know you probably have loads of questions for me so, go ahead."

"Are they Vampires?" He asked straight away. "Stefan and Damon?"

"Yes," I said.

"And Elena is she-" he started but I knew what he was going to say.

"No she isn't. But shes just as bad." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well to try and kill somebody, let alone your own sister is worse than most things." He said, "I knew she hated you but I never thought she'd try to hurt you."

"Same here, brother. But it wasn't the first time either. " I sighed.

"What do you mean? Shes done it before?" He looked shocked.

"The night Mum and Dad died. She pushed me and I tripped over the spare tire to my car. I fell into a ditch and a piece of wood impailed me." I started to cry, I hadn't really realised how much Elena leaving me in a ditch to die had affected me until now. "I screamed for her to help me but she left, telling Mum and Dad I went to find Matt. I heard every word she told them, every lie. Mum and Dad believed her. I was so alone down there, it was horrible. But then Katie found me."

"Your friend you traveled with?" He asked.

"Yeah, shes a vampire. She smelt my blood, came to the rescue. She healed me and then whisked me off around the world."

"Healed you?"

"Vampire blood has healing properties, one sip and it will heal all your injuries.

But if you die with it in your system, you become a vampire." I said and he nodded.

"Vampire blood cured you this time aswell?" He asked.

"Not exactly, Jer."

"What do you mean?" He scruched up his face in confusion.

"what I mean is, Elena succeeded the second time. She killed me with that plank of wood. Knocked the life right out of me and for what a vampire who only met her because she looked like someone else. I woke up in a shallow grave just outside of the the town. I'm a vampire Jer." I closed my eyes waiting for his reaction.

"Alright then, I guess I can live with that! " he said, although he looked a bit wary.

"Your not scared?" I asked him shocked and he took my hand.

"You would never hurt me or Aunt Jenna." He said truthfully.

"I could never, your my family. You and Jenna are my priority. Thats why I'm going to give you the remaining vampire blood that Kat gave me. Take some everyday. We never know when Elena might get bored and want to kill her other sibling and slip some into Jennas coffee now and again." I laughed and winked. "Also dont tell Elena what you know, pretend Damons compulsion works and don't beat yourself up about Vicki. She wouldn't want that." He smiled sadly.

"Thanks Jade, you really are the best!" He hugged me and I glad hugged him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the creators. The only thing i own is my plot line and Jade Gilbert

I walked into the Grill, my head held high. I knew they were up to something. I expected it from Stefan and Elena, but Damon was different story.

I spotted them as soon as I entered the room. Stefan Damon and Elena huddled closely whispering.

"We have to do this, none of us can trust her."

"No Elena, you can't trust her! You killed her with a piece of oak." I seen Damon roll his eyes.

"Just stick to the plan Damon."

Bingo.

I knew they were up to something. But what?

I walked over to the Bar and ordered a double Jack D.

"I'm going to need see some ID, doll." I rolled my eyes and leaned up to look in his eyes.

"No you don't, I'm 21 and you know it. For my inconvenience its now on the house." He nodded and got me my drink as I listened into some conversations.

"Where is it?" I heard Damons voice.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline, his lap dog.

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried, it shocked me!"

" Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal." He said sounding stressed.

" Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." She said getting angry with him.

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Wow harsh.

I turned my attention to Stefan now. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement."

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Oh dear lord, was that a joke?

"Come on, you're not that bad." The blonde joked back. Stefan seem genuinely happy with this girl.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone."

That was a thing, where is Damon?

I turned around with just enough time to see him leave the Bar.

I stealthily followed him.

The smell of blood invaded my nostrills. The veins under my eyes popped out and I had to regain my control.

It was hard but I managed.

"..your going to go in the bar and tell them it was this girl. Damon held up his phone to a girl who was standing next to a dead boy. By the look of her face she knew him. "Her name is Jade Gilbert and she is a vampire. Tell the Sheriff she bit him and then attacked you. She thought you were dead. You will not remember me once this conversation is over."

She nodded and Damon left.

I speed up to her and she looke terrified.

"Hello my lovely, you will not scream." I smiled down at her.

-x-

I returned to my seat at the bar, and ordered another free drink.

"So your alive then?" A voice came from beside me.

"Yes I am, thanks for giving me a nice burial. It must have took you ages to plan that funeral."

"Ah, I do that to everyone." He waved it off. "No hard feeling?"

I turned to look at him, "Piss off Damon." He held up his hands in surrender and turned to face forward.

Not a second later, the blonde woman who was dancing with Stefan came over.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" She asked Damon, less than politely.

"Good luck with that," I snorted. She looked over at ne confused.

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award."

"Cut the crap."

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are a douche bag." I said, draining my drink

"Who exactly are you?" The blonde girl lent over and asked me.

"I'm-" I was about to get introducted when Sherif forbes injected her with Vervain and she passed out. "Never mind."

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked looking at Liz like she was crazy. He then looked at me wide eyed. I smirked.

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." The officers with her picked up The blonde and dragged her out the bar. Damon went after her.

I exited the place from the back and went round the front to watch events unfold.

The officers were dragging the girl to the car when she began to throw them off. Sheriff Forbes shot her with a wooden bullet, but this vampire was to strong. Then out of no where Damon appeared and staked the girl.

I felt another presence and turned to see Stefan and Elena.

"Oh my god," Stefan whispered.

"I told you not to cross me." I snarled, glaring at both of them, then speeding away.

It had been at least three days since Stefans friend died, I now know her name was Lexi.

I am still waiting on Kathrines call, she had texted me to tell me she might be a while as she was trying g to get Mason Lockwood to trigger his werewolf curse. I remembered Mason. He was a douche bag, but I was only young when he was still around in Mystic Falls so I guess he could have changed.

I was just sat on my bed doodling in my sketch book. I was drawing little cartoons on ways to destroy Elena.

When, speak of the Devil, she came crashing through my door, Bonnie behind her. I couldn't see Bonnie but I knew she was there, I could smell her blood.

"Did you know?"she asked, she didn't want look angry, just shocked.

"Know what Elena?" I asked closing my book.

"Did you know that Damon was trying to bring back Katherine?" She asked and my face scrunched up in confusion. Katherine isn't dead.

"Please elaborate," I said sitting up. I was intrigued now.

"In 1864, the founders burned a whole bunch of vampires in old fells church. Katherine was one of them. But bonnies ancestor saved all the vampires in a tomb under the church. Damon wants to open it to get Katherine out." She explained.

"What an idiot." I laughed. "No I didn't know, if I had I would have told him he'll regret it."

"Oh ok then." She said about to leave. i spoke before she left.

"So Bonnie knows everything, huh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Apart from the fact your a vampire." She said and I heard Bonnie gasp.

-x-

"So she doesn't know that your the one that killed me?" Elenas eyes widened and bonnie gasped again. I chuckled and rolled over in my bed.

Elena had some explaining to do, where as I needed sleep.

-x-

"Yeah so Damon thinks your in the tomb, apparently alot of people do." I told Katherine over the phone and she laughed.

"Yeah, they're supposed to. Only a hand full of people know I'm not in there. It was my whole diabolical plan in 1864." She said and something in my brain clicked.

"I get that Kitty Kat, but why was it nessaserie? Is it something to do with the whole, 'Claim back my freedom?'" I asked her and she was silent for a second.

"This may come as a shock, Jadey, but there are people out there that are much more evil and roofless than I." She chuckled.

"Care to Elaborate?" I asked falling back wards on my bed.

"Well the Vampire species had to start somewhere. They're called the originals. I just happened to piss off the biggest and the badest."she breathed a sigh. I knew there was more to the story but I wouldn't pry.

"How very stupid of you Kitty Kat." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it was. Don't ever cross the originals, it might be the last thing you do." her voice was full of regret, "I want you to do something for me, help Damon. This may seem cruel because you know I'm not in the tomb, but I need word to get to Klaus that I'm alive before I send someone to negotiate with him."

"I can do that, any idea on how I can do that?"

"Find Emily Bennets Grimoure, it will help you out! Theres probably something in the old gilbert journals" She said and I nodded in thought. I'd heard my dad talk about them before now.

"Im on it. Catch you later, Kat."

"Bye Jadey." She hung up and I was up off my arse in a flash.

-x-

I walked into jeremys room to see him sketching.

"Ahh your sketching again! Brilliant!" Jeremy looked up from his drawing and smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked holding up his drawing.

"its creepy." I said looking at it closer. "Werewolf?"

"I think so, but the Journal only says beast."

"Journal?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"The Gilbert journal, its full of facts and stories of vampires. Im trying for extra credit, I'm going to write a report on the 'animal attacks.'"

"Extra credit ayy, so you are cleaning up your act?-" I snorted and he threw a pencil at me.

"Screw you!" He laughed.

"Hey do you mind if I can look at that journal for an hour or so? It seems interesting!"

"Sure it over there!" He said pointing to the table beside his bed, then turning back to his drawing.

"Thanks Jer!" I took the book and headed back to my room. I guess the book was easier to find than I thought.

I flicked though the pages to 1864. I found the extract about the fire in the old fell church and sure enough five pages later Emily Bennet is mentioned.

It said how Jonathan Gilbert gave the journal to the only person he knew would take it.

Gieseppe Salvatore.

He quotes Gieseppe, 'I'll take it to my grave.'


	8. Chapter 8

"I knew I couldn't trust you, Stefan." Damon spoke as he aproached his father grave, as soon as he read the sentance in the Gilbert journal he knew where the Grimoure was.

"I cant let you do it Damon." He shook his head climbing out of the grave. "Elena get grimoure, i'll hold him off."

Damon vamped out and tackled Stefan as Elena pulled the coffin open.

"Stefan," Elena began to panic. "Stefan it isnt here."

The brothers toped fighting and ran over to Elena.

They both looked down at the skeleton of their father, the grimoure wasn't there.

"Whats that?" Damon asked pointing to then pink object inside his dead fathers top pocket.

Elena pulled it out delicately,, it appeared to be a piece of paper.

She opened it and her eyes narrowed.

"You're to late, my lovelies." she read off the paper.

Damons face filled with rage, "who else did Jeremy show that damn journal to?"

-x-

I was sat watching my favourite movie of all time (Harry Potter of course) with Jeremy, when Stefan, Elena and Damon came rushing.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted.

"Shut up," I said. There was tears streaming down my face and popcorn in my mouth as I watched Sirius fall through the Veil.

"This is importants!" Stefan said and I groaned pausing the movie.

"I'll go refill the popcorn Jer." I walked over to the kitchen and began to pop some more corn.

I could hear there conversation clearly though.

"Jeremy, did you lend the journal to anybody other than Alaric and Anna?" Elena asked him.

I smirked, they'd found my note.

"Lend, no." He said looking bored. "But I did show it to Jade."

All three of them turned to me, a look of shock on their faces.

"Scram!" Damon compelled (at least he thought he did.) Jeremy and he left the room.

They all walked over to me. Damon grabbed me by my neck and lifted me from the floor.

"Where is the damn book, Jade." He seethed.

"Exactly where it should be and where it belongs. Now let go of me or you'll regret it." I wheezed out, but I didn't struggle.

"Im older than you, that makes me stronger than you, now tell me where the book is before I rip out your heart." He gripped me tighter and I rolled my eyes.

I tucked my knees in and put my shoes on his chest pushing myself off him. He fell backwards into the oven and I landed in a crouch. I stod up and walked over to the island. My eyes glued on Damon, but I was focused on the knife block infront of me.

"You may be older Damon, but I was taught by the best. The book is in safe hand, the tomb will be opened in a few days. Trust me."

"Tell me where it is and i'll trust you!" He tried to run at me again but only ended up with five knives in his chest.

"No, now leave. be at the Fells church in three nights at midnight. The tomb will be opened."

-x-

3rd POV

Sheila Benner sat at her table, waiting for news on Bonnie. Her guest was in the bathroom.

She was beginning to think something was wrong when she heard the front door open.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked hugging her Grams. Bonnie had been surprised when Stefan told her that it was Sheila who found them.

"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." Sheila said modestly smiling down at her gran baby.

"I'm sorry. About all of this." Bonnie all but cried out a frown o her face.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Sheila smirked.

Stefan and Elena entered the room, Bonnie was surprised to see her Grams had let him in.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked, she wouldn't admit it but she felt sorry for Damon.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said and Sheila rolled her eyes at his Alpha attitude.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." She said in a stern voice, she wasn't a sitting duck or a damsel in distress.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house."

"We'll protect ourselves." She said, reminding Stefan she was a powerful witch.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Bonnie rolled her eyes, she could see right through her friends attemps to cover up her pity for Damon.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie crossed her arms, Damon was not in her good books. Not now, not ever.

"What other choice do we have?"

Elena looked up at Stefan, fluttering her eyelashes. Any idiot could look at them and see he'd be sacrificed on an alter of fire just to make her happy.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." Sheila said. The voice of reason.

"You can't, you don't have the Grimoure." Elena said.

"Oh, but she does." Came Jades voice from the kitchen. Jade came in with two steaming cups of tea. She passed one to Sheila and drank from the other herself?

"Jade? Your gave the Grimoure to Sheila?" Stefan askd confused.

"I told you, it is where it belongs. The rightful owner is Sheila and partly Bonnie. They deserve the legacy of their family." Bonnie looked over at Jade shocked.

"Jade came to me covered in mud, many generations of bennets have looked for the Grimoure, when she found it she knew where to take it straight away." Sheila looked over at Jade gratefully. Elena scowled, she hated when her sister did good deads. She clearly wasn'a good person.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said, he didn't fully trust Jade.

He knew that she had alteriar motives. She reminded him alot of Katherine, the things she'd say and do.

"He already agreed once." Elena tried to reason with Stefan.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan knew Damon better than anyone and he hated being double crossed. Who didn't?

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." Elena said.


End file.
